


Catch me when I Fall

by what_about_the_fish



Series: Joint Witcher Age Play Universe [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Affection, Age Play, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daddy Eskel, Daddy Kink, Daddy Vesemir, Diapers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Little!Jaskier, Little!Lamber, Love, M/M, Sex, mama Geralt, service Geralt, sexual age play, slight feminization of Geralt, trauma responce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_about_the_fish/pseuds/what_about_the_fish
Summary: Our Wolves fight monsters for a living but sometimes the monsters are invisible and they can creep up and attack without anyone seeing.Watch as our Wolves and Littles find peace in their roles, and love from one another.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert/Vesemir, Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Lambert/Vesemir, Everyone Fucks - Relationship
Series: Joint Witcher Age Play Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047451
Comments: 13
Kudos: 64





	Catch me when I Fall

**Author's Note:**

> The final part in our joint project with anarchycox (AC-DD) and Kaermorons.
> 
> Please be sure to read their parts first. And subscribe to the series as we may update from time to time as the thots come to us.
> 
> As always read the tags. This has explicit sexual age play. If that's not your thing then this fic is not for you.

Dinner was a family affair. They all gathered in the kitchen with the littles in their specially made chairs, high-backed and built with a wooden tray that latched across their laps. Eskel had spent a long night in the workshop last winter after one too many dropped plates and wiggly escape artist littles. Ensconced in their chairs, the adults bustled around one another in a coordinated dance. 

Vesemir was cooking Lambert’s favourite for dinner, venison pastries, so he was sitting up in his chair watching the goings on with intense interest. Jaskier was fussing tugging at the tray that kept him seated and kicking his legs out to bang the underside of the table. He’d spent the day outside chasing the poor chickens and dancing around Lambert while he played make believe. 

Now, though, Jaskier was working himself up to a tantrum, too tired to enjoy the usual silliness of dinner prep. 

Geralt and Eskel were doing their best to put a smile on Jaskier’s face, not worrying about Lambert, who only had eyes for Vesemir and his pastry making. In a bid to make Jaskier laugh, Geralt took up a handful of flour, snuck up behind Eskel and blew it into his face. 

Eskel sneezed as the cloud of flour turned his face white. They both looked over to Jaskier, but he was too busy rubbing his eyes to have seen. Geralt deflated a little. He only ever wanted to make his littles feel good, and when Jaskier was on the verge of a tantrum, it only spelt trouble. 

Where one little fell the other was sure to follow, and the day had been so perfect that Geralt wanted desperately for it to end that way. Eskel must have seen the worry in his eyes because he picked up a bunch of apples and started juggling them in the air. Three, then four, and finally he tossed up a fifth, barely watching as they tumbled in the air in perfect sync. Geralt cooed and got Jaskier’s attention in time for him to see the display. A smile sneaking onto his little face.

Eskel must have taken a breath through his nose because another flour induced sneezing fit hit him and BAM down went one apple and then another. Geralt jumped in, snatching the remaining ones from the air and preventing further crimes against produce. 

From the oven Vesemir spoke up “I must be the only adult around here, look at you two… such a disappointment.” His voice deepened a touch at the end, adding faux annoyance to his tone. He narrowed his eyes at Geralt, who - back turned to Jaskier- stuck his tongue out at the older wolf. “The cheek!” Vesemir growled and flicked a hand towel at Geralt’s thighs, causing him to squeal in mock pain.

The kitchen continued to stay busy and loud as Eskel and Geralt helped Vesemir with the pastries, Geralt pulled them out of the oven while Eskel checked on the sweet buns. Vesemir collected the plates from a shelf while he ordered the others around the kitchen. It wasn’t until Lambert started to fuss, slamming his leather chew ring down on his chair tray table that the wolves looked at the littles.

Jaskier was pale, whiter than white, his fist stuck in his mouth. He looked caught between being about to cry and absolute terror. Everyone was automatically on guard, Geralt scanned the room looking for danger, while Eskel moved to the door to check the exits. When they were all sure there was no imminent danger, Geralt let out a breath.

“Jaskier, baby, what’s wrong?” Geralt said, rushing towards his baby but stopped short when Jaskier flinched. Geralt’s heart sunk at the motion, everything in his being wanted to turn away and leave. He’d fucked up, made his baby scared, just like on the path the Butcher legacy he could never outrun. Eskel sidled up to Geralt, wrapping an arm around him in comfort.

“Lambert, did you see what scared your brother?” Eskel asked, moving Geralt in Jaskier’s direction. Geralt drew up closer and held out his arms. “Come on, little one, do you need a hug from Mama?” 

Jaskier stared at Geralt wide eyed and took a slow blink before fat tears began to well up and soon he was sobbing around his fist in his mouth. “Oh, baby. Come here, let me make it better.” Geralt unlatched the food tray from the chair and lifted Jaskier into his arms. His little one went floppy immediately, burying his face into Geralt’s chest. 

“Papa scared him.” Lambert piped up. 

The kitchen grew silent and the older wolves all turned to look at one another.

“Did you see what scared him, Lambert?” Vesemir asked, concern knitting his features.

“You was loud then Jasky smelt all afraid.” Lambert replied, he was looking at Vesemir with enormous eyes, “Are you scary, Papa?” He asked.

“No darling, not on purpose.” Vesemir said soothingly. He could see this turning into two scared littles if he didn’t step carefully. Lambert would never really fear any of the wolves, but when he was in this mindset, it was easy to forget logic and sense often went out the window.

Vesemir walked up to Geralt and Jaskier, and tried to get Jaskier to look at him, but as soon as he was within touching distance Jaskier started to wail, holding onto Geralt even tighter.

“Shh, shh settle down baby, can you tell me why you’re so upset?” Geralt said as he tried to coax Jaskier out with a crust of sweet bun that Eskel helpfully pushed into his hand, but nothing could persuade Jaskier to come out from the safety of Geralt’s chest. 

“He won’t talk, Mama, he’s real small now.” Lambert said, nodding his head at the statement and then digging into the pie Vesemir had cut up into little pieces and placed on his tray. 

“Oh baby,” Geralt cooed to Jaskier. “Eskel, please take him. He will need swaddling and a bottle. Gods, I was hoping he wouldn’t drop this low again, not like this.” Geralt passed Jaskier over to Eskel, having to untangle his hair from the little one's grasp. 

Geralt turned his attention to Vesemir, his entire being radiating angry mama bear energy. “You better recall everything you’ve said tonight so we can fix this.” He growled, far more assertive than he would usually dare when they were a family, however this was about his babies and when it came to their wellbeing, he was in charge.

Vesemir shrunk back, the big old wolf, usually a strong immovable force in the keep looked broken and fragile. Geralt saw all this and softened a touch, nodding his head at the old wolf before returning his focus to Jaskier. 

“Eskel, to me.” Geralt called as he marched out of the kitchen and towards the littles room.

Once there, Geralt pulled out the cotton fabric and cleared a space on the bed before motioning for Eskel to lay Jaskier down. His eyes were enormous and fear still clung to him, but Geralt cooed and hummed a tune while Eskel stripped him out of his bigger clothes and wrapped him up in case of accidents.

Jaskier didn’t fuss or say a word, only watched as Eskel went about his work and Geralt stroked a hand through his hair. They worked in tandem like a well oiled machine, bumping shoulders on occasion, but other than Geralt’s constant hum they were silent, letting Jaskier settle into his mindset. 

Geralt cleared his throat, gently pulling the soft woolen button down sleep shirt out of Eskel’s hands “You better go help Vesemir work out what he said wrong. Go on, I’ve got him.” He shooed Eskel out of the room. He helped Jaskier sit up so he could wrap the shirt around his back before laying him back down. The shirt was one of the first things Geralt had sewn together for jaskier, the first winter they became a family. It was soften with wear and washing and smelt purely of home.

“There you go, my sweet little one. All better now.” He said and blew a raspberry on Jaskier’s tummy before doing up the buttons. 

Jaskier’s tear-streaked face scrunched as he made an attempt at a small smile. “There’s my happy little baby.” Geralt said, booping him on the nose then leaning in to kiss him all over his face. By the end, Jaskier was giggling and squirming under Geralt, which had him feeling a lot better about taking Jaskier back to the kitchen for some dinner.

He bundled him up in a soft woolen blanket and Jaskier didn’t try to hide in his chest this time, although he still had his fist shoved in his mouth, drool sliding down his wrist and onto Geralt’s shirt. As they walked back Geralt let Jaskier know where they were going and who was going to be there. 

The room went quiet as they walked into the kitchen. It was Lambert who broke the silence with a delighted squeal, his arms reaching out to hug his brother.

“Jasky, Jasky! No more sad?” Lambert asked as Geralt sat beside him and unhooked his food tray so Lambert could crawl onto his lap. Geralt leaned back a bit to make room for both his littles, and he couldn’t help the sigh of happiness that came out of him to have both his boys cuddled up on top of him. 

Lambert was diligently kissing away all the tears that had fallen, just like Geralt would do for him when he was sad or fussy. Geralt ran a hand through Lambert’s hair and mouthed over his shoulder at the others, “So?” 

“I think it might have been when I told you both off for being a D. I. S. A. P. P. O. I. N. T. M. E. N. T.” Vesemir spelt out. “Triggered him. Think he might have thought I hurt you too?” Vesemir added, looking every bit the scolded man.

“Well, when these two are finished up with cuddles, and he’s had a bottle, I think it’s Papa and Jaskier time. You two need to cuddle.” Geralt paused, looking Vesemir in the eye and softened his voice some, “He _will_ forgive you.” Geralt said. He saw the flinch Vesemir made. The man hated upsetting his littles as much as Geralt did. Geralt sighed, “It wasn’t your fault, Daddy.” He whispered, blowing a kiss to Vesemir, “I think tomorrow it’s Eskel’s turn to entertain these two and I can kiss away the sads, what do you think?” 

That made Vesemir blush, as much as he was able. If you looked close you could see the tips of his ears redden, and his nose took on a rosy glow. At a glance he appeared calm and collected, but they all heard the old wolf's heartbeat quicken a touch and Geralt definitely noticed the way Vesemir had to adjust himself in his pants. 

Eskel handed Geralt a glass bottle with a large rubber teat on the end. It was filled with goat's milk, warmed in the pan. “Thank you.” Geralt said as he took the bottle, then had to nudge Lambert away a little so he could push the teat into Jaskier’s mouth. The little one reached out with one hand and grabbed the bottle, although Geralt didn’t let go, keeping it at the right angle as Jaskier swallowed the milk. Jaskier’s other hand, the one that had been in his mouth, was now in Lambert’s.

“Take that out this instant.” Geralt scolded, pulling Jaskier’s hand from Lambert’s mouth. Both littles scowled at him.

“Was keeping it warm.” Lambert explained.

“I think it’s time for sweet cakes, don’t you?” Eskel helpfully piped up, distracting Lambert and foiling a full on breakdown. Lambert almost sprang from Geralt’s lap at the mention of sweet cakes and was happily ensconced back in his chair for his dessert. 

Jaskier settled into Geralt’s lap, suckling on the bottle and drifting off to sleep while Lambert gorged on sweet cakes, making a terrible mess, crumbs going everywhere and his fingers covered in honey glaze. Eskel had to extract the last bun from Lambert’s sticky fingers, the beast having reached over to Geralt’s plate and stolen his. 

“That’s for Mama,” Eskel scolded before grabbing a wet cloth and attempting to clean up a wiggling fussy little. Lambert fought every step, pulling his face this way and that to stay out of the wet cloth's way and trying to lick every bit of honey goodness from his fingers before Eskel could wipe it all away.

Geralt was humming softly under his breath, rocking Jaskier in his arms when he finally roused again, his eyes red and puffy from all the crying and looking exhausted. “Do you want to have a cuddle with Papa? He wants to say sorry to his baby.” Geralt asked in a soft voice. 

Jaskier scrunched up his face, and Geralt wasn’t sure if he was going to reject the idea or burst into tears. But after what looked like a considerably hard internal debate, Jaskier thrust his hands in the air and with a decisive “Pa!” He was wiggling and shifting in Geralt’s lap looking for Vesemir. 

“That’s my brave boy.” Geralt praised and stood to walk him over to Vesemir, who was looking very much happier that Jaskier wasn’t afraid of him anymore. 

Vesemir carried Jaskier up to the library, his long limbs wrapped around the witcher’s thick torso, Vesemir’s arms were so strong that Jaskier never need fear he’d be dropped. In the library a fire was smoldering in the harth, Vesemir toed several large logs into the fire and sent a light ingi at it so that the room was bathed in heat. Jaskier loved the library whether he was big or small, the smell of old books and the row upon row of bookshelves always delighted him. So Vesemir took him over to his favourite chair, sat down and bundled him up on his lap.

Jaskier hadn’t stopped staring up at his face with a look of worry, but under that there was trust. Vesemir didn’t like to think what it would have done to him if he couldn’t see that trust in Jaskier’s eyes. 

“Papa is very sorry, baby.” Vesemir said. He felt awkward and under prepared, he felt chastised by big eyes and tear stained cheeks. He took a deep breath, he was several hundred years old, he could do this. 

“What you heard in the kitchen, that was joking. I would never hurt Vater or Mama, never on purpose and I was reckless with my choice of words. I love them very much, and my life would be very very dull without them. As for you,” He paused, taking a moment to tuck a finger under Jaskier’s chin so he was looking up at him, “You are my world, baby. I’m so sorry I scared you.” He leaned in and placed a soft kiss to Jaskier’s nose. His beard must have tickled because soon Jaskier was giggling and his slender fingers were tugging on his chin.

“How about I pick out a story and you sleep with me tonight? How does that sound?” Vesemir asked.

Jaskier wrapped his arms around Vesemir’s neck and buried his face into his chest, snuffling like a little truffle pig until his head was under Vesemir’s armpit. He chuckled to himself “I’ll take that as a yes.” He reached over to the closest book, a musty tome on The History of Novigradian Parliament Procedures. “This will have us both asleep in no time.” He said and settled in to read aloud.

~~~~~

When Jaskier woke he was still very small, wrapped up in blankets and sucking on his fingers, he was nestled into Vesemir’s side. Geralt was curled around his back protecting Jaskier while he slept. When Jaskier was this small he would often wake scared and confused, and today was no different. It was a whimper that had Geralt jumping awake, ready to defend his pack. 

The early days of winter were like this, the swing from being on guard all the time to this became easier each year but decades of training were hard to shift off completely no matter the headspace. Vesemir tucked Jaskier closer to him, and held out an arm for Geralt. He looked gratefully to Vesemir and collapsed back down, making sure to cocoon Jaskier in a witcher body blanket.

This seemed to do the trick and Jaskier was soon happily cooing while playing with the hair on Vesemir’s chest. 

“Do you want to get the little ones dressed then return to me? Eskel will look after them today. You and I have a date.” Vesemir said, stroking a rough hand over Geralt’s neck as the white wolf nodded. 

Geralt gathered Jaskier up and took him through to the littles room where Lambert was playing with Jaskier’s wolf toy in bed. Jaskier had messed his nappy during the night so Geralt cleaned him up first, putting him into a fresh wrap and another set of soft baby clothes. Lambert was in a helpful mood today, fussing over Jaskier and bringing Geralt everything he could think of that would help. Most of it was not actually helpful but Geralt couldn’t get mad when Lambert was being so sweet.

“Now Lambert, it’s your job to make sure baby feels good today. Can I trust you to look after him for me?” Geralt asked, smiling to himself when Lambert puffed up his chest at the responsibility.

“Where are you going?” Lambert asked thoughtfully.

“Papa and I are going to be busy so it’s just you and Eskel, but you are being a very good boy today so I think you can be extra helpful. What do you say?” Geralt asked.

“I’m the big boy today, cause Jasky is real little?” He asked. 

“That’s right.” Geralt agreed. He was used to Lambert working something out with questions, his sweet open face full of wonder and delight at being chosen to help.

“I’ll make sure Jasky feels so good, I’ll be the best big brother ever!” Lambert declared, just as Eskel walked into the room.

“Egg! Wolf says I have to make Jaskier feel good today. Not you… me!” Lambert told Eskel as he walked in to get his morning cuddle. Lambert obliged by holding his arms out and squealing when Eskel lifted him into the air and spun around.

“None of that until after breakfast, Eskel.” Geralt scolded lightheartedly. “Jaskier will have soft porridge, I put it on the stove last night so just heat it through, then if he is still fussy…” 

“I’ve got this, Geralt,” Eskel interrupted, “Go to Vesemir, have fun.” He added, then plucked several items out of Geralt’s hands and pushed him out the door. “Alright you two, ready for breakfast?” 

Lambert chanted “Yes yes yes.” while Jaskier stared up at Eskel like he’d hung the moon and smiled a tiny smile. Eskel was sure his heart would melt if he kept looking at Jaskier, he’d be a puddle of witcher goo no good for anyone.

Breakfast was a messy affair, Lambert shoveled toasted bread and honey into his mouth while Eskel hand fed Jaskier. Between mouthfuls Lambert was singing nursery rhymes to Jaskier, his voice innocent and completely off key, but so earnest that you could ignore that for the loving way he was helping his little brother.

Lambert was used to being the youngest, so when he had the chance to be the big brother he always jumped at being the best he could be.

Eskel cleaned the littles up and took them to the great hall. The littles room would be mostly off limits today, being far too close to where Geralt and Vesemir were enjoying their time together, nothing that little babies needed to hear anyway.

He set Jaskier up with a huge blanket over the cold slate floor, his leather chew toy and some wooden blocks, then looked at Lambert. He would be more difficult to keep entertained, especially since he was taking his job of looking after Jaskier very seriously.

“Egg?” Lambert asked

“Yes Lamb,” He replied.

“I think Jaskier needs to feel better but I can’t think what to do.” Lambert said, worry clouding his eyes. He slipped a thumb into his mouth as he thought, “What do you think I should do?” 

“Well, you could help Jaskier play with his blocks.”

“No. No you’re wrong. That’s play. He _has_ to feel good, wolf said so. Said it was my job.” He was starting to work himself into a tizz and Eskel needed to find a solution fast.

“Hmm, well, baby, you could help him feel good like a big boy…” Eskel suggested, pausing to see if Lambert was in the right frame of mind for what he was talking about.

“Like how you and mama and papa make us feel good?” Lambert asked.

“Yes exactly like that, you could help him because he’s so little he will need you to show him. Does that sound like fun?” Eskel asked, he was already getting hard in his pants at the thought and really hoped Lambert would agree.

This wasn’t a new experience, the littles had played like this before, even when Jaskier had regressed to this age. But Eskel would never push them if they weren’t in the mood. Lucky for Eskel thought, they were all as horny as each other, the little rascals. 

“I feel good when you touch my cock, Egg.” Lambert claimed his own hand pushing into his pants and pulling at his prick. Eskel could see his eyes start to glaze and pupils dilate as he let his fingers play over his cock. “Okay I like this game.” He added before crawling over to where Jaskier was sitting.

Jaskier had been watching Eskel and Lambert talk with an earnest look on his face, while chewing on his leather toy. As Lambert crawled towards him he flung the toy aside and started clapping and gurgling with joy. 

Lambert was very careful with his baby brother and wrapped him in a big hug to start. “Shh baby, I’ve got you.” He mimicked what the adults would say. Eskel felt that adoring love bloom in his chest as he sat back in his chair and ran a hand over his rapidly filling cock.

“I’m going to make you feel so good, Jasky. Make you feel like a big boy. Do you want that?” Lambert said, snuffling his nose into the crook of Jaskier’s neck. He smelt sweet and soft, different from his usually spicy notes and Lambert couldn’t get enough.

Jaskier turned his head to Lambert and whispered something into his ear, so quiet that even Eskel couldn’t hear. Lambert nodded very seriously and said “I promise” in reply. Eskel was certainly curious but he was happy to let them have the secret, he was sure he’d work it out as the scene before him played out.

Lambert sat with his legs spread wide and pulled Jaskier’s back to his chest. He leant his chin on Jaskier's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his middle. Lambert was only lightly running his hands over Jaskier’s chest, down his arms and over his thighs while whispering in his ear. Jaskier’s face had changed from the wide eyed wonder he got when trying to work out what people were saying to a half lidded relaxed state. His head fell back against Lambert’s shoulder while he kept up his gentle touches.

“Mama says you have to warm up, make sure you are tingling everywhere not just your cock.” Lambert told Jaskier earnestly. 

Eskel nodded his agreeance, unsure if Lambert was telling him or Jaskier, but he didn’t want to disappoint his boy.

Lambert carefully undid the buttons on Jaskier’s shirt and slipped his hands inside, running them over his bare chest and lingering on his nipples. Jaskier wiggled back when Lambert pinched at them. He cooed and stuck a couple of fingers in his mouth sucklnig at them as Lambert concentrated on making more of those sweet noises come from Jaskier.

“That's it, sweet boy, show Jaskier how big boys get to feel good.” Eskel said from his chair, he hadn’t taken his own cock out yet, content with just watching and gently palming himself through his trouser, he was certainly enjoying the show his babies were putting on. 

“Egg, lookit, Jasky is getting squirmy like I do when you play with me!” Lambert said with pride. He leant in and kissed Jaskier’s cheek so sweet and light, chaste.

“You’re doing so good, Lamb. How about you come around and show Jaskier how you are feeling, easier to kiss him too.” Eskel prompted.

Lambert agreed, definitely wanting to enjoy more kisses, so he shuffled out from behind Jaskier. As he was crawling around Jaskier- still off balance from leaning his weight on Lambert- fell backwards, his head making a loud thud as it hit the hard floor.

There was a loud intake of breath before Jaskier let out a wail of pain. Lambert jumped at the sound, big eyes looking to Eskel who was already jumping up and running to his little one. 

Lambert’s eyes were quickly filling with tears. His brain was all fuzzy especially while playing like this, and he couldn’t get a grasp of his thoughts and couldn't work out how to help. His heartbeat sped up, suddenly unable to help and doing a bad job at making Jaskier feel good. He shoved a thumb in his mouth and watched Eskel pick Jaskier up. 

“Hey. Hey, baby, let’s look,” Eskel said to Jaskier, stroking the back of his head and not finding any bumps. “I think it just scared you, didn't it? No owies, not really.” Eskel said, trying to quickly pull back the tides of tears from both his babies.

“I did bad.” Lambert mumbled from around his thumb. Snuffling as big fat tears fell down his face. 

“No sweet cakes, you didn’t do anything wrong, just an accident, see? Jaskier is ok aren’t you.” He rocked Jaskier in his lap and snuck his hands into his open shirt to tickle up his sides. This elicited a squeal of laughter from Jaskier who seemed to forget about the fall as easy as that. 

Lambert on the other hand was harder to convince. “I need punishedment?” He asked Eskel.

“No baby, no punishment.” Eskel replied. He reached out a hand wiping away a trail of tears with his thumb, “Hey that’s enough of those tears now, _see_ Jaskier is laughing! How about you come here and kiss him better.” 

“You want kizzes?” Lambert asked Jaskier, slurring a little around the thumb in his mouth.

Jaskier nodded and held out his arms to Lambert, trying to wriggle himself free of Eskel’s hold. 

“There you go little one, good as new.” Eskel said, placing a kiss on Jaskier's head and laying him down in the center of the soft blanket. He took a moment to watch close by before retreating back to his chair.

Lambert crawled over to Jaskier and was quickly wrapped up in a bear hug from Jaskier. He couldn’t hear what was being said but the two were whispering into each other's ears, between sweet little kisses. When Lambert was released his face was flushed and Eskel could see a tent in his pants.

As Lambert pulled away he started to try and slip Jaskier out of his clothes, but this proved to be too difficult for his little hands. Eskel got up again and knelt down next to Lambert who subconsciously leant into him nuzzling his nose into Eskel’s neck. 

“Need a hand?” Eskel asked.

“Yes please, Egg. It’s too many buttons.” Lambert replied with a huff.

“No problem, buddy. Alright, Jaskier, let's get you out of these clothes.” 

Jaskier cooed and lifted his butt to help Eskel pull his clothes off. “You want your nappy on, baby?” Eskel asked.

Jaskier shook his head, slipping a couple of fingers into his mouth. Upon inspection Eskel discovered his wrapping wet, it wasn’t a problem though as Geralt made sure the whole keep was prepared. He ran over to a chest in the hall that held the baby’s emergency supplies, where he picked up a cloth that he dampened, and some powder to dry him up with. Once Jaskier was all cleaned up Eskel disposed of the soiled cloth in a bin for that use, to be taken and washed later.

“There you go Lamb, he’s all ready for you. Do you want out of your clothes too?” Eskel asked, and was greeted with a nod. 

Lambert was helpful, half pulling his shirt off before getting stuck in the fabric, Eskel made a loud pop noise with his mouth when Lambert finally emerged from his shirt. And the little was giggling so hard he almost fell over. 

“Steady there buddy, alright one leg, that’s it, and the other. Socks on?” another nod and Eskel left Lambert naked with grey woolen socks that stopped halfway up his calves, standing in front of him, one hand on his cock the other in his mouth.

“Back to kisses.” Eskel prompted, seeing that Lambert was a little distracted playing with himself. Lambert pulled his hand out of his mouth and smiled at Eskel before jumping over to Jaskier.

“Papa says kisses can be soft and sometimes hard. But Mama thinks tongues are the best, I'm not sure about that. Seems a bit yucky to me.” Lambert told Jaskier. He kissed his way- open mouthed- down the little’s neck, across his collarbone and down to one of his nipples. “Papa says teeth should be used lightly.” He explained before biting at one of Jaskier’s nipples.

Jaskier giggled at the feeling, squirming where he lay under Lambert. His little cock was starting to take notice filling out with each nip of Lambert’s teeth. Lambert was fully hard now and his cock hung heavy between his legs. He moved up to kiss Jaskier on the lips and their cocks drifted over one another.

Lambert sighed at the touch, Jaskier however was taken completely by surprise, letting out a little “ _Oh_ ” at the feeling, then shifting his hips to get it again.

“Egg says that we should take our time, and that our cocks will be fine if we ignore them for a while. But I think that’s boring.” Lambert said to Jaskier, he nodded to himself coming to a decision. “Mama loves having a cock in his mouth, and Mama is the best at making babies feel good so he must know what’s good.” 

With that decision made, Lambert crawled down Jaskier’s body and kissed his cock. Jaskier gurgled and sighed at the feeling of Lambert’s hot mouth. Overwhelmed, Jaskier stuck his fist in his mouth and suckled on his knuckles. Lambert didn’t take Jaskier’s cock into his mouth straight away, instead testing out what made the little make the pretty sounds with little kisses and kitten licks around the head. Once he was satisfied it wouldn’t bite him, Lambert opened his mouth and sunk his head all the way down.

“YACKkk'' Lambert sputtered, gagging and pulling straight back off. “Egg! Mama is crazy.” He said earnestly. 

“No, sweet cakes, you just took too much at once. How about you try again but just rest the crown on your tongue.” Eskel guided Lambert.

“Like this, Egg?” Lambert asked, before leaning in and sucking Jaskier down to the crown then back off again. 

“Just like that, Lamb. That’s perfect.” 

“Okay, fank you, Egg.” Lambert said, turning his attention back to Jaskier and suckling his cock into his mouth. 

Jaskier gasped, hands flung out to grab ahold of anything he could reach. His hips stuttered under Lambert but never pushed up into his mouth. Even now they watched out for one another, never letting it get too much, never pushing too far.

Eskel took his own cock out, red and wet from watching his babies explore each other, he began to lightly stroke himself off, still wanting to enjoy the display and not wanting to rush to spill.

Lambert clung to Jaskier’s hips, his fingers pressing into the soft unblemished skin there little half moon indents from his nails blooming with red that was sure to turn to bruises later. Jaskier was laid open and bare, an animal, only feeling, his face appeared blissfully blank of anything but pleasure. What got Eskel harder than he thought possibly was the sounds coming from them both. Lambert’s mouth was noisy, sloppy and wet, he lacked finesse in his current state yet he’d never looked better. A steady flow of saliva dripped down his chin, down Jaskier’s cock making it shine with wetness all the way down to his heavy balls. 

Jaskier was close, it was evident in the way his eyes were scrunched tight shut, the high pitched moans falling from his mouth which was set in an “O”. His hips shifted, stuttered along with Lambert’s movements. His mouth was- in his own way- worshipping Jaskier’s prick, as his own rutted against Jaskier’s thigh, the hair beneath it damp and matted by the copious amounts of precome Lambert left in his wake. 

Jaskier gasped, his eyes flying open, his hands grasping Lambert’s head, tangling in his hair. It was all the notice he needed before he was shifting slightly, relaxing his throat and pushing Jaskier’s cock all the way down with ease. Jaskier could only sob as he came, pushing greedily up into the tight wet heat of Lambert’s throat.

As Eskel took in the scene his hand sped up, his grip tightening not wanting to spend right away. He couldn’t help the groan he let out when Lambert choked, gagging and sputtering around Jaskier’s cock. Come ran down Jaskier’s cock, joining the spit and snot Lambert couldn’t hold back. 

“Beautiful, you’re doing such a good job, Lamb.” Eskel said, moaning when Lambert turned his gaze to him. His face was in a state, snot flowed from his nose, his eyes were blurred with tears and his cheek tinted pink with heat and arousal. “Fucking gorgeous,” He groaned, spreading his legs so Lambert could see his cock, see how hard he was for them. 

Lambert wiped his arm across his face, cleaning most of the mess away. His smile turned cheeky when he shifted back to Jaskier, his hand was now palming his cock as he looked at his little brother. Jaskier’s chest was heaving, his nipples were pert, reddened from earlier play, his face was wet yet his eyes held a kind of joy and worship in them that had Lambert rushing forward, leaning in and kissing him hard. 

Jaskier’s long legs lifted and wrapped around Lambert’s waist pulling his body forward and latching his heels below Lambert’s ass. Eskel watched as Jaskier urged Lambert on with gentle flexes of his legs, easing Lambert’s hips until instinct took over and Lambert was chasing his own pleasure. His cock rocked against Jaskier’s stomach, sensation and desire guided the two until Lambert was yelling out, spilling between them both.

Lambert’s hips didn’t stop, he kept thrusting and moving until his moans became sobs, muffled only by the skin of Jaskier’s neck where Lambert had sunk his teeth in. Eskel walked over to his babies, slowing Lambert’s movements with a gentle hand on his back. 

“You can stop now, Lamb.” He whispered. 

Lambert's movements slowed then stilled, he was panting loudly below Eskel, his scarred back shook as he tried to pull himself back together. Eskel nudged him with his foot until Lambert lay beside Jaskier, his hand automatically reaching out for Jaskier’s own, their finger’s threading together. 

“Look at you two, all messed up, dirty little babies.” Eskel lightly scolded, his cock in hand, moving even faster now he could see both his boys. “Look at you, Lambert, that blush runs down to your nipples, baby. Fuck the things you do to me.” He praised, shifting his gaze to Jaskier. “And Jaskier, covered in come, it will dry if we don’t clean you up soon, get matted in that hairy chest. Fuck.” Eskel couldn’t talk anymore, he moved so he was standing over both the boys and came. 

His spend landed over Lambert’s softened cock, reaching Jaskier’s stomach adding to the mess already there. He couldn’t help shudder when his seed made them both smell marked. Eskel’s babies, calm and claimed. He leant down and thrust his hand in Lambert’s face, the boy diligently licking, cleaning it of Eskel’s come, when he was done Eskel tucked himself away, fastened his pants and belt then clapped his hands together. 

“Who’s ready for a bath?” He announced. Both littles sleepily nodded even as they turned towards each other for snuggles. He laughed to himself and let them have their time. No need to rush, nothing a warm bath wouldn’t fix and if he needed to spend a little more attention on cleaning them up, so be it. 

**~~~~~~~~~**

“I’m sorry, Daddy.” Geralt said, getting to his knees, stripped naked, head bowed. “I spoke out of turn yesterday.” 

Vesemir was still dressed as he walked around the bed to where Geralt was knelt at the base. He ran a hand through Geralt’s hair, petting his face before tilting his head up so he could look Geralt in the eyes. “No, Wolf, you were perfect.” Vesemir said, getting a shocked look in reply.

“The babies always come first, and you were a perfect Mama for them. I’m proud of you, Wolf.” 

“Daddy,” Geralt sighed, leaning into the palm at his cheek. 

“Now, what was that you promised about kissing away all my sads?” Vesemir asked, shifting back slightly and smiling when Geralt swayed to chase his touch.

“Anything you want, anything.” Geralt promised, eyes drifting shut.

Vesemir loved when Geralt slipped into his role of caregiver and server, he loved the look of absolute relaxation that came over his Wolf. The crease between his brows smoothed out, his shoulders loosened and his whole aura became still, calm. So different from Geralt the witcher.

“Do you want me to guide you?” Vesemir asked, he would give Geralt the choice although he knew what he’d say before he answered.

Geralt nodded. Slipping into this role came naturally and fell over him quickly. His head had been a mess since he’d asserted himself the previous day, and now all he wished for was to make Vesemir happy. Make his Daddy proud. So he wasn’t entirely sure if he tried to use his voice it would even work, he’d sunk so far.

Vesemir didn’t push him to use his words, only took his hand and pulled Geralt to his feet guiding him over to the bed. “Undress me, slowly. Fold my clothes as you go.” 

Geralt exhaled, letting the stress of the previous day flow out of him and looked Vesemir in the eye. His gaze spoke of thanks, and desire to please, and Vesemir, in return, gave Geralt one of his small secret smiles and a minut nod.

He fell head first into his role, no thoughts crowded his mind, nothing weighed on his shoulders, he was here to service Vesemir in any way he wanted. Vesemir would guide him, order him, control his every move. He was free.

He removed each item of clothing from Vesemir’s body in a way that was perfunctory yet held a hint of worship. Each piece carefully folded and placed on the chest behind him. When Vesemir was naked Geralt folded his arms behind his back and tucked his chin to his chest.

“That’s a good wolf. Now kiss me.”

Geralt leant in and kissed Vesemir on the lips, a chaste closed mouth thing. The slap to his face shocked him and made his cock twitch.

“Kiss me like you mean it.” Vesemir ordered, walking backwards until the back of his legs hit the bed, he watched as Geralt followed with his lips almost toppling over when he forgot to follow with his feet. Vesemir kept moving back, pushing onto the bed until his back was against the pillows, forcing Geralt to crawl up over his body to follow.

“That’s it Wolf, kiss away my sads.” Vesemir teased, crossing his arms behind his head and admiring the strong form of his white wolf.

Geralt leant in on hands and knees holding himself over Vesemir, his head dropped so he could kiss Vesemir. A good passionate kiss that Geralt poured all of his love and hopes and desire into. It was equal measures asking for more and begging to be denied. Vesemir felt it all, as his cock hardened against his thigh he knew exactly how he was going to use Geralt.

His kisses roamed all over Vesemir’s face, down his throat behind his ear and back again until Geralt was breathless, his mind completely fuzzy and blissfully quiet. Vesemir took his face in his hands, stroking his thumbs over his cheeks as he guided him back so he was sitting back on his heels. 

“Thank you, Wolf. Your dedication never fails to make me hard,” He said as he took his cock in hand and began to slowly draw Geralt’s gaze to it with long languid strokes. “Do you want to know what i’m going to have you do for me?” He asked, grinning with how fast Geralt nodded his head.

“I’m going to get you to lie on your back, your head falling over the edge of the bed. You are going to relax that throat of yours and take everything I give you. You are going to let me fuck your face until I’m happy it’s wet enough for me to roll you onto your side and fuck your thighs.” Geralt’s eyes glazed over, pupils blown huge at the way Vesemir described what was about to happen.

“Still with me, Wolf?” Vesemir asked. The nod he got was small but he saw it for what it was, permission, consent. “Good because I want you to listen good now. You will not come. Not tonight, not tomorrow in fact I think you’ve had enough leeway this winter.” Vesemir stroked the hair from Geralt’s face, “I want you in service of our needs, your’s have no place here now. Do you understand?” Vesemir asked.

Geralt’s face flushed red, his cock jerked where it lay thick and heavy. “Use your words, Wolf.” Vesemir pushed.

“I understand, Daddy.” 

“Good, you will be used so thoroughly my boy. Your holes will be used for our pleasure, and we will take and take and take, dear Wolf, you will know only our pleasure. Our release will be your own, our comfort, our babies safety will be all you need, all you desire,” Vesemir pushed a gentle axii into his words, “You will know no greater joy than to see us all looked after, all our needs met. Wolf, our love will fill you until you overflow.” Vesemir spoke so his desire, his lust filled every word..

“Look at me.” His tone changed, the passion shifted to an order, one that brooked no argument. “On your back. I’m going to fuck your face now.” 

Geralt moved with liquid grace, winter was truly upon them now and he was exactly where he wanted to be.


End file.
